The invention concerns a humidification device, in particular for a fuel-cell, comprising a stacked unit that contains several water vapor-permeable membranes which are arranged parallel and spaced apart relative to each other, wherein the membranes are secured on support frames which are stacked on each other.
A humidification device is disclosed, for example, in EP 1 261 992 B1 according to which the humidification device is correlated with a fuel cell and serves for enriching an air stream that is supplied to the fuel cell system with moisture. The humidification device comprises a water vapor-permeable membrane which is clamped between frame parts wherein the air streams with different moisture contents, between which a moisture exchange is to take place across the membrane, are passed through cutouts in the frame parts which extend perpendicular to the plane of the membrane.